No te olvidaré
by Gabylor
Summary: SongFic-OneShot: Tras abandonar a Bella en el bosque, Edward mantiene una conversación con su madre, Esme, abriendo su corazón y expresando sus sentimientos más profundos hacia Bella. Confesiones muy sentimentales de un vampiro enamorado. Pasad y leed mis locuras


**-Tengo que estar con ella**, pensé para mi mismo.

**-¿Por qué la dejaste imbécil?** -Maravilloso, mi conciencia al ataque...

**-Por su bien. Para que estuviera a salvo de este infierno llamado** **eternidad. **-pensar eso hizo que eso que llaman corazón se me encogiera.

**-Pues si hasta ahora te pareció un infierno, ahora que no la tienes a tu lado, tu existencia se volverá un calvario.**-su respuesta echó sal a mis heridas.

**-Lo sé...pero no puedo hacer nada...-**suspiré frustrado.

**-¡Eres imbécil!**

**-¡Esfúmate!-**dije rodando los ojos.

Me levanté de la cama y me encaminé hacia la estantería de color negro de mi habitación. Allí, en un marco de color azul claro, descansaba la foto de la mujer más hermosa que jamás he visto.

Mi corazón.

Mi amor.

La razón de mi existencia.

**-La dejaste**_,_acusó mi conciencia.

**-Tenia que hacerlo. Tenia que alejarla de mi por su bien. Para que no tuviera que escoger entre la oscuridad y la luz.**

**-Eres...**

**-Imbécil...ya lo has dicho.**-la interrumpí.

**-Era por si no me habías oído.**

****Eché un ultimo vistazo a la foto de Bella. Cogí la guitarra y me fui a sentar en la repisa de la ventana. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en la imagen de mi amada. Empecé a acariciar las cuerdas de la guitarra, exteriorizando mis sentimientos, dejando fluir mi imaginación.

_Enciende las luces _  
_En este puerto donde esperas mi barca. _  
_Para que regreses, me llenes de sueños y devuelvas mi calma._  
_Porque si te pierdo yo no me encuentro_  
_Porque eres parte de todo lo que soy. _

_Yo no te olvidare siempre te querré _  
_Nada nos podrá separar jamás._  
_Dentro de mí cuando me acuerde de ti _  
_Tu luz me guiará y me iluminará. _

_Desde la distancia _  
_Cada día que pasa se hace más fuerte mi amor _  
_Porque tanta alegría mi vida no se puede perder y a pesar de lo lejos que estés, _  
_Sigue viva tu magia en mi ser _  
_Porque si te pierdo yo no te encuentro _  
_Porque eres parte de todo lo que soy _

_Yo no te olvidare siempre te querré _  
_Nada nos podrá separar jamás _  
_Dentro de mí cuando me acuerde de ti _  
_Tu luz me guiará y me iluminará_

_Lo eres todo para mí _  
_Mi voz siempre será tuya _  
_Hoy el viaje acaba aquí _  
_Que mi alma lleva tiempo desnuda _

_Yo no te olvidare siempre te querré _  
_Nada nos podrá separar jamás _  
_Dentro de mí cuando me acuerde de ti _  
_Tu luz me guiará y me iluminará _

_Yo no te olvidare..._

Una presencia en la puerta me hizo abrir los ojos. Esme me miraba con ternura. Podía jurar haber visto un asomo de lagrimas en sus ojos. Se acercó lentamente a mi. Cuando llegó a mi, me acarició el cabello y luego besó mi frente.

**-La echas de menos.**-dijo con certeza.

**-Con cada célula de mi cuerpo.**-me sinceré con ella-** Sueño despierto con ella. Cuando cierro los ojos, su rostro me tortura. El recuerdo de su dulce olor me enloquece. Siento que muero lentamente sin ella a mi lado.**

**-Oh, Edward...mi niño...**-Esme envolvió sus brazos en torno a mi y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. **-Se que lo hiciste con buena intención. Eres el hombre más bueno que jamás ha existido, pero por una vez tendrías que ser egoísta. Has estado solo durante casi un siglo pero ahora por fin has encontrado a tu compañera. Bella te escogió a ti. Su amor por ti va más allá de lo humano. Nació para acompañarte por toda la eternidad. Lucha por ella. Demuéstrale que la mereces. Hazle saber que vale la pena amar.**

**-No puedo hacerle eso, Esme. Estar junto a ella sería como quitarle las alas a un ángel. No puedo condenarla a perder su alma. Su pureza. Su dulzura. Se le pasará. Superará mi marcha y rehará su vida junto a un hombre que pueda darle más que yo.** -Con cada palabra mi corazón pesaba más y más. **-Merece ser feliz, Esme.**

**-¿Y tu Edward? ¿Tu no mereces ser feliz?**-Me preguntó Esme furiosa. Pocas veces se puede ver a una Esme enfadada.

**-Seré feliz si ella lo es. Doy gracias a quien la haya puesto en mi camino. Por haberla conocido. Y por haberla tenido a mi lado el tiempo suficiente para que me enseñara lo que es el amor. La amo y jamás la sacaré de mi corazón.**

Esme me apretó entre sus brazos y se levantó. Volvió a besar mi frente y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se volteó.

**- Es tu decisión, hijo, y la respetamos. Si algún día quieres volver a recuperar la razón de tu existencia, estaremos encantados de acompañarte.**-dijo Esme en tono solemne.

**-Gracias...mamá.**-los ojos de Esme brillaron como cada vez que la llamaba así. Adoraba a esa mujer. Desde el principio la consideré como a una madre.

****Esme salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con suavidad tras ella. Me desplomé sobre la cama y abracé la almohada. Miles de recuerdos vividos con mi Bella vinieron a mi mente durante el resto de la noche.

**HOLA!**

Sé que es cortito pero se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba esta canción. ''No te olvidaré'' de Pablo Alborán.

Os recomiendo escucharla y escuchar también la resta canciones de este cantante.

Me tiene enamorada este chaval y eso es muy difícil en mi, ya que solo me gustan unas cuantas canciones de cada cantante, jamás todas. Pero Pablo Alborán y Enrique Iglesias han logrado robarse mi corazoncito. :D :D :D

Bueno...volviendo al tema. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Reconozco que he llorado un poquito con las confesiones de Edward.

¿Merezco reviews?

Besos,

Gabriella/Gabylor/EllaLovesVampis

#SoyLaMismaEnDiferentesPaginas


End file.
